bakerystoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Weekly Updates
Here is an overview of each week's game updates and announcements by TeamLava. Updates older than one month can be found on the Weekly Updates Archive September 2015 September 25, 2015 Fall Items back for 12 days. 'September 23, 2015' Cider theme this week. *new Appliance: Cider Press (18.000 coins) *table: Wooden Apple (14.600 coins) *chair: Wooden Apple (25.300 coins) *floor decoration: Apple Basket (11.600 coins) *floor decoration: Apple Sticks (21 gems) *floor decoration: Apple Grove (62 gems) *wall decoration: Wall Apples (6 gems) The official announcement can be viewed on TeamLava's forums. Preview from TeamLava's blog. 'September 16, 2015 ' New Quest: HARVEST MOON FESTIVAL 1. A Festival Begins *have 4 Festival tables (9.800 coins each ) *have 4 Festival chairs (4.200 coins each ) Rewards: 2.700 coins, 70 XP; unlocks: Moon Festival Oven 2. A Festival of Moons *build 2 Moon Festival Ovens (36.000 coins each) *buy 2 Moon Lanterns (9.600 cpins each) *ask Neighbors for 8 Flours Rewards: 2.500 coins, 70 XP 3. Pierre Goes Green *prepare 6 Jade Pastries *serve 6 Jade Pastries *have 6 Festival counters (6.400 coins each) Rewards: 2.600 coins, 75 XP 4. Loretta's Favorite *prepare 8 Pinapple Tarts *serve 8 Pinapple Tarts *have 1 Festival arch (6.400 coins) Rewards: 2.600 coins, 75 XP 5. Over The Moon *prepare 8 Moon Cakes *serve 8 Moon Cakes Rewards: 2.800 coins, 80 XP; unlocks: Moon Festival Fountain 6. Something Yunnan *ask Neighbors for 12 Yunnan Beans *have 2 Moon Festival Fountains (42.000 coins each) Rewards: 2.800 coins, 85 XP 7. Cool Beans *prepare 6 Yunnan Coffees *serve 6 Yunnan Coffees *buy 6 Glowing City wallpapers (2.650 coins each) Rewards: 2.900 coins, 85 XP 8. Made in the Jade *prepare 10 Jade Teas *serve 10 Jade Teas *buy 12 Lantern floor tiles (840 coins each) Rewards: 3.000 coins, 90 XP 9. To the Moon and Back *prepare Moon Flower Teas *serve Moon Flower Teas *buy 1 Chinese Dragon (88.000 coins each) Rewards: 3.200 coins, 100 XP Final reward: FESTIVAL BAKERS The official announcement can be viewed on TeamLava's forums. Preview from TeamLava's blog. 'September 9, 2015' Sapphire crate (24 gems). *Sapphire Cake decoration *Sapphire Hearts decoration *Sapphire Sweets decoration The official announcement can be viewed on TeamLava's forums. Preview from TeamLava's blog. 'September 2, 2015' Chinese theme this week. *new Appliance: Dim Sum Station (55.000 coins) *floor decoration: Jade Pillar (11.600 coins) *floor decoration: Dim Sum Cart (17 gems) *floor decoration: Koi Pond (34 gems) *wall decoration: Happiness Medallion (5 gems) *wallpaper: Golden Clouds (4.200 coins) *tiles: Gold Coil (5.100 coins) The official announcement can be viewed on TeamLava's forums. Preview from TeamLava's blog. August 2015 'August 26, 2015' Spice Shop theme this week. *new Appliance: Sugar N Spice (41.600 coins) *table: Sugar Blue (4 gems) *chair: Sugar Pink (24.800 coins) *floor decoration: Spice Cart (11.600 coins) *floor decoration: Sugar Jars (22.000 coins) *floor decoration: Spice Shop (26 gems) *wall decoration: Spice Rack (14.900 coins) The official announcement can be viewed on TeamLava's forums. Preview from TeamLava's blog. 'August 19, 2015' Gladiolus crate (24 gems). *First Prize ** *Second Prize **Gladiolus Cart ** *Third Prize **Gladiolus Vase ** *Fourth Prize **Gladiolus Girl **Gladiolus Display ** ** The official announcement can be viewed on TeamLava's forums. Preview from TeamLava's blog. 'August 12, 2015' New quest: MURAL CAKE. 1. Show Your True Colors *buy 8 Paint Drips wallpapers (2.200 coins each) *buy 16 Paint Puddle Floor tiles (800 coins each) Rewards: 2.400 coins, 65 XP; unlocks: Summer Icebox 2. A Work of Art *have 1 Summer Icebox (18.000 coins) *serve 10 Berry Mousse Pies Rewards: 2.400 coins, 65 XP 3. Art of Tart *serve 12 Cool Lemon Pies *buy 1 Pallet Mural (4.800 coins) Rewards: 2.500 coins, 70 XP 4. Art Around Town *serve 12 Cool Lemon Pies *buy 1 Pallet Mural (4.800 coins) Rewards: 2.500 coins, 70 XP; unlocks: Artsy Icebox 5. Street Sweets *have 5 Graffiti tables (8.000 coins each) *have 5 Street Art chairs (4.100 coins each) Rewards: 2.700 coins, 70 XP; unlocks: Spray Paint Box 6. Art of Pie *build 2 Artsy Iceboxes (22.000 each) *serve 18 Grasshopper Pies *have 2 Spray Paint Boxes (11.000 coins each) Rewards: 2.800 coins, 70 XP 7. Revisit the Classics *visit 15 community members *leave 15 tips *pay 10.000 coins for Canvases Rewards: 2.900 coins, 75 XP; unlocks: Artist's Stall 8. Art Walk Night *prepare 20 Pineapple Dreams *serve 20 Pineapple Dreams *have 1 Artist's Stall (22.000 coins each) Rewards: 3.000 coins, 80 XP 9. Fine Art *prepare 24 Painted Glasses *serve 24 Painted Glasses Rewards: 3.200 coins, 90 XP Final reward: LIVE GRAFFITI. The official announcement can be viewed on TeamLava's forums. Preview from TeamLava's blog. 'August 5, 2015' Italian Bakery theme this week. (*) Android users can found this update on Bakery Story: Sugar & Spice *new Appliance: Nona Oven (96.000 coins) *floor decoration: Caesar (76.000 coins) *floor decoration: Cookie Tray (14 gems) *floor decoration: Italian Bakery (16 gems) *wall decoration: Cookie Wreath (8.200 coins) *wallpaper: Italian Cookie (4 gems) *tiles: Italian Flag (4.100 coins) The official announcement can be viewed on TeamLava's forums. Preview from TeamLava's blog. July 2015 'July 29, 2015' ANOTHER crate (!!): Summer crate (24 gems). *Summer Party decoration *Trampoline decoration *Pool Toys decoration The official announcement can be viewed on TeamLava's forums. Preview from TeamLava's blog. 'July 22, 2015' Colony theme this week. *new Appliance: Colonial Oven (5 gems... SERIOUSLY??) *table: Colonial (3 gems) *chair: Colonial Lounge (4.200 coins) *floor decoration: Colonial Waltz (20.000 coins) *floor decoration: Colonial March (73.000 coins) *floor decoration: Colonial Treats (24 gems) *wall decoration: Candlestick (6.000 coins) *wallpaper: Colony Manor (1 gem) *tiles: Thirteen Stars (3.900 coins) The official announcement can be viewed on TeamLava's forums. Preview from TeamLava's blog. 'July 15, 2015' Ice Cream crate (24 gems). *First Prize **Ice Cream Station *Second Prize **Popsicle Kids **Ice Cream Truck *Third Prize **Sprinkle Station **Ice Cream Samples *Fourth Prize **Popsicle Sign **Sundae Servings **Ice Cream Server ** The official announcement can be viewed on TeamLava's forums. Preview from TeamLava's blog. 'July 8, 2015' Wild West theme this week. *new Appliance: Pioneer Oven (16.000 coins) *table: Rustic (15.000 coins) *chair: Rustic (22.000 coins) *floor decoration: Pioneer Camp (75.000 coins) *floor decoration: Covered Wagon (25 gems) *floor decoration: Trail Treats (55 gems) *floor decoration: Turtle Vacationer LE (18 gems) *wall decoration: Horseshoses (4 gems) *wallpaper: Gray Arrows (4.000 coins) *tiles: Pioneer Blue (6.200 coins) The official announcement can be viewed on TeamLava's forums. Preview from TeamLava's blog. 'July 1, 2015' New quest: 4th OF JULY. 1. A Baking Competition *buy 6 Fireworks wallpapers (8.500 coins each) *buy 12 Pie Lattice Floor tiles (6.000 coins each) Rewards: 2.600 coins, 70 XP; unlocks: Rocket Oven (20.000 coins) 2. A Round of Chess *serve 10 Lemon Chess Pies *have 1 Patriot Pallet (4.200 coins) Rewards: 2.700 coins, 70 XP 3. Get Nutty! *serve 15 Peanut Pies *have 1 Pie Table Display (10 gems) Rewards: 2.800 coins, 75 XP 4. Banana-Rama *serve 20 Banana Pies *have 3 Rocket Counters (3.400 coins) Rewards: 2.775 coins, 75 XP; unlocks: 5. Tasting Tables *buy 4 July chairs (4.500 coins each) *buy 4 Banner tables (2 gems each) *buy 2 Popcorn Buckets (12 gems each) Rewards: 3.000 coins, 80 XP; unlocks: Banner Oven 6. Silky Smooth *prepare 20 French Silk Pies *serve 20 French Silk Pies *have 2 July Candles (9.500 coins each) Rewards: 3.100 coins, 85 XP 7. '' *visit 10 community members *leave 10 tips Rewards: 3.200 coins, 90 XP ''8. Peachy Keen *prepare 25 Peach Pies *serve 25 Peach Pies *have 1 Judge's Table (60.000 coins) Rewards: 3.300 coins, 95 XP 9. The Perfect Pie *prepare 30 Caramel Pies *serve 30 Caramel Pies Rewards: 3.700 coins, 100 XP Final Reward: THE PERFECT PIE The official announcement can be viewed on TeamLava's forums. Preview from TeamLava's blog. June 2015 'June 24, 2015' Pearl crate (24 gems). *First Prize **Pearl Grotto *Second Prize **Pearl Mermaid ** *Third Prize **Oyster Pearl **Pearl Tree *Fourth Prize **Pearl Jar **Pearl Cake **Pearl Crown **Pearl Divider The official announcement can be viewed on TeamLava's forums. Preview from TeamLava's blog. 'June 17, 2015' Another Rainbow theme this week. *new Appliance: Rainbow Oven (50.000 coins) *floor decoration: Rainbow Roses (15.000 coins) *floor decoration: Mega Rainbow (42.500 coins) *floor decoration: Neon Zebra (72.500 coins) *floor decoration: Rainbow Pops (5 gems) *floor decoration: Rainbow Hazel (10 gems) *floor decoration: Rainbow City (55 gems) *wallpaper: Candy Clouds (7.500 coins) *floor tiles: Neon Sprinkles (5.000 coins) The official announcement can be viewed on TeamLava's forums. Preview from TeamLava's blog. 'June 10, 2015' New quest: RAINBOW. 1. Taking Off *buy 8 Balloon Festival wallpapers (1.900 coins each) *buy 16 Cloud tiles (1.860 coins each) Rewards: 2.620 coins, 70 XP; unlocks: Whip Fountain 2. Whipping Arund *build 1 Whip Fountain (17.000 coins) *serve 12 Cream Whips *have 1 Balloon Picnic (75.000 coins) Rewards: 2.660 coins, 70 XP 3. To The Sky *prepare 14 Sky Whips *serve 14 Sky Whips *buy 1 Balloon Lantern (4.700 coins) Rewards: 2.700 coins, 75 XP 4. Basket Baker *serve 16 Summer Whips *ask neighbors for 6 Gondolas Rewards: 2.775 coins, 75 XP; unlocks: Puff Oven 5. Puff Buff *build 2 Puff Ovens (18.000 coins each) *prepare 20 Vanilla Puffs *serve 20 Vanilla Puffs Rewards: 2.880 coins, 80 XP 6. Active Participant *visit 10 community members *leave 10 tips *buy 1 Ballooning Pup (26.000 coins) Rewards: 3.000 coins, 85 XP 7. Ballooning Up *have 3 Balloon tables (2.600 coins each) *have 3 Cloud Puff chairs (1.700 coins each) Rewards: 3.300 coins, 90 XP 8. A Chocolate Twist *prepare 25 Mocha Puffs *serve 25 Mocha Puffs Rewards: 3.470 coins, 95 XP 9. We Have Liftoff! *prepare 30 Strawberry Puffs *serve 30 Strawberry Puffs Rewards: 3.700 coins, 100 XP Final Reward: BAKERY BALOON The official announcement can be viewed on TeamLava's forums. Preview from TeamLava's blog. 'June 3, 2015' German theme this week. *new Appliance: Bavarian Oven (5 gems... SERIOUSLY??) *table: Pretzel Twist (16.220 coins) *chair: Black Forest (3 gems) *floor decoration: German Sheperd (12.000 coins) *floor decoration: Folk Dancers (72.000 coins) *floor decoration: Fraulen (6 gems) *floor decoration: Pretzel Bakers (25 gems) *floor decoration: Deutch Castle (32 gems) *floor decoration: Tea Party LE re-released (55 gems) *wall decoration: Cuckoo Clock (4.200 coins) The official announcement can be viewed on TeamLava's forums. Preview from TeamLava's blog. May 2015 'May 27, 2015' Emerald Affair crate (24 gems). *First Prize **Emerald Affair *Second Prize **Emerald Fountain **Emerald Elephant *Third Prize **Emerald Tea Time ** *Fourth Prize **Emerald Balloons ** ** ** The official announcement can be viewed on TeamLava's forums. Preview from TeamLava's blog. 'May 20, 2015' Yoga theme this week. *new Appliance: Yoga Stove (20.000 coins) *new Drink Mixer recipes: **Green Juice **Red Juice *table: Namastable (3 gems) *chair: Floor Pillow (10.000 coins) *floor decoration: Zen Candles (12.500 coins) *floor decoration: Gong (15.000 coins) *floor decoration: Singing Bowls (10 gems) *floor decoration: Matt Wall (15 gems) *floor decoration: Ganesha (35 gems) *wall decoration: Ohm (7.500 coins) The official announcement can be viewed on TeamLava's forums. Preview from TeamLava's blog. Older Updates Previous Weekly Updates of the current year can be found in the Weekly Updates Archive. Weekly Updates - Year 2014 Weekly Updates - Year 2013 Weekly Updates - Year 2012 Weekly Updates - Year 2011 Category:Updates